


Claimed

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Ubbe lets (Y/N) know that no matter what, she is his…til the day she dies.





	Claimed

There he was; Ubbe Lothbrok, the Son of Ragnar.

Sitting at the high table in the Great Hall with some servant girl in his lap feeding him, whispering things into his ear.

That was the man you loved once.

You thought one day you would carry his child and be his wife, but he didn’t want that.

He did not want to settle down, he wanted to sleep his way through the available women of Kattegat.

Because of that you cut your ties with him and for weeks you avoided seeing him at all cost. Missing most feasts in the Hall in favor of cooking at home.

The only reason you were at this event was because your friend had dragged you from your house.

So here you are watching the man who broke your heart flirting with someone else.

‘I am leaving.’ you said to your friend, making to leave.

‘No you aren’t, listen to me, you can’t let one man keep you from living. You are beautiful and if he doesn’t see it someone else will.’ she assured.

‘Someone already has.’ came a deep voice behind you.

Turning around you find Hvitserk smiling at you.

When you were with Ubbe you of course met his brothers and while you were civil and friendly with them you didn’t think they favored you at all.

From what you remember Hvitserk was just like his brother, sleeping around with any woman who would have him.

That was not what you wanted.

‘Prince Hvitserk.’ you greeted politely.

‘Hello (Y/N) it is nice to see you again, you have been hard to find.’ he said.

‘Well I wasn’t in the mood to be seen.’ you said looking back to Ubbe.

‘If you ask me my brother is an idiot for letting a woman like you go.’ Hvitserk replied.

‘I have been telling her the same thing, maybe you can make her believe it.’ your friend said before she walked away, leaving you with the prince.

‘Would you like to sit with me?’

‘I was actually going to return home.’ you declined.

‘Funny you say that, because…’ he motions to a slave behind you.

The girl brings over a basket she had been holding.

‘I couldn’t help but notice you hadn’t eaten a thing, fancy dinner under the stars?’ Hvitserk asked smugly.

Again you went to politely decline, but you could not deny that your belly was empty. And at least it would be away from the Great Hall and Ubbe.

‘Thank you.’ you accepted.

You went to follow the prince out of the hall, but your arm was roughly grabbed and then pulled back, nearly making you fall.

‘Where are you going?’

There was no point in looking behind you, you knew who it was.

‘Ubbe.’ you whispered.

‘Where are you going with him?’ he asked again.

That was the moment you realized what he was really asking; he wasn’t asking where you were going with Hvitserk. 

He was asking where you were going with any man that was not him.

‘What does it matter to you Ubbe?’ you asked.

‘You are my woman.’ was his answer.

‘No, brother she is not.’ Hvitserk said.

‘This is not your concern.’

‘It is not yours.’ you spoke up, pulling your arm out of his grasp.

Ubbe looked to you in shock, which you understood, because when you were together you never disagreed or argued with him.

‘I am not yours, not anymore if I ever truly was.’

Ubbe’s face went sour at your words before a wicked smile crossed his face.

‘I see, you think because I sleep with others that I have let you go.’

‘No, I left you.’ you replied stepping away from him, taking comfort in Hvitserk’s hands on your shoulders.

At this Ubbe laughed before he stepped so close to you that you felt his breath on your face.

‘You could never leave me (Y/N)…I won’t let you. It is my name on your heart and I will sooner kill you than let you lay with another man.’ he threatened.

‘Ubbe.’ Hvitserk warned, pulling you to stand behind him.

‘Hvitserk, I warn you, find you another woman’ 

‘She is not yours, not as a wife or a woman. Leave her be.’ the younger prince suggested.

‘I have claimed her, brother, and I will not share this one with you or any other man.’ is all Ubbe said before looking at you over Hvitserk’s shoulder.

‘Do not test me, My Love.’


End file.
